Second Chance
by ejjane
Summary: Join Ellena in her adventure with the host club! (Sorry i suck at summaries! Just read it and enjoy!)


**Title: **My second Life.

**Authors Note: **Warning! Sorry for future wrong grammars/words, English is not my first language. Though I hope you understand, I'm trying my best! This is **MY**__**First**__**Fanfic**. The other one is not mine. That's my cousin's fanfic (she stole my freaking idea!). So anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

**Chapter One:**

Darkness…

That was my first memory when I gain consciousness.

I thought at first, that this is the eternal darkness or damnation, since you can't see anything in here. But when I started to feel something, something warm and comfy, I thought that maybe this is the Purgatory or something.

You want to know who I am and what am I doing in that place?

Well, before I died (_yes you heard that right)_ my name was Rhea Bane.

I have green eyes, waist length hair which is black and straight. Pale skin and I have a b-cup size breast and a height of 5'4 feet tall. They say I have an hour glass body, but I don't think so that it is true. And I love reading books as my hobby.

I was born at a small state in Phoenix, age 24, still living with my one and only family; my beloved grandmother, Alyssa Bane, at a medium size house.

I finished study in college in our town, major in business; I want to go to the city so that I could at least found a better job with a high salary to support the two of us. But, because of grandma's frail body, I didn't go even if she always tells me that she will be fine, which is not. I work at a café as a cashier.

I guess you were wondering where my parents are.

Well, I don't care about them.

You see, they just left me with grandma, because they're not read for the responsibility. My grandma, (_bless her ever kind soul_,) accepts me with open arm. And after that, they just left without a word.

You ask me how I die? Simple!

You see, I was about to go home when some jerk decide that I have _so much money_ and threatened me that if I didn't handle my purse I will be killed. But I resist, since the only money I have is for grandma's medicine -and because I love my grand so much-, I fight back.

And you know what happen.

Voices…

I guess, every time I opened my eyes, my little sanctuary seems to getting smaller and smaller. Thinking, that it was only my imagination but I just brushed it off. And also, I think I heard some voices in my head, which keep me sane in my lonely sanctuary, thinking about my poor grandma now that she's alone in the house with her granddaughter dead.

I feel like a total idiot, there's no turning back now. my only regret is that left grandma in her lonely life…

Birth…

Until that day my second birth comes…

You see because my sanctuary feel smaller and smaller every minute to the point I can't breathe And after a few minutes I saw a bright light and someone was touching my body. '_Wait, b-body?! I thought I died when the thief stabbed me with his knife in my heart?!' _I thought.

Then it hit me, I was turn into a baby, I was given a second chance in life.

Then my musing was being interrupted because someone _smacks_ my butt (_I sweat dropped when I started to wail)_. And that someone is a doctor!

And let me tell you, it hurts that I suddenly wail, loudly. What? Its baby instincts that overcome me!

After the nurse wash, cleaned and wrapped me in fluffy cotton, they hand me to someone and immediately I feel protected and love.

I hear voices and someone caress my cheek a big rough hand and slowly I open my eyes. At first I saw blurred images. I try to decipher the images And I feel tired from the commotion that I have to close my eyes again, ready to fall asleep but still listened to the conversation.

"What will be her name Ricky?" a hoarse woman's voice asks, full of love and adoration.

I guess it is safe to say that I'm a girl even in this new life. And the one who was holding me is my new mother. I like her aura; it feels and warm calm.

"I think we will name her Ellena, Ellena Martinez. Is it okay with you Rima love?" a warm voice of a man which I assumed my new father. "She's so beautiful, love. Good job! I think I will have my hands full, when she grows up." my father said with chuckle a voice full of love and pride.

"Idiot, you also have a part on making her. It wasn't just me who created her you dummy." I slightly open my eyes to see my new father's reaction though even I can only see blurred images; I bet that his face was burning red.

"My Lord! My Lady! Congratulations to your new first baby! But I hate to say that My Lady that she has to rest properly so that she can heal faster after the labor. We will take care of the baby, or do you want to keep the baby in you private room?" I assume the doctor asked to my new parents.

"I think we will keep the baby on our private room Doctor Takeru. And thank you so much for everything. Rest assured that you will be rewarded base on your hard work for today's incident doctor." answered my father. After that, I fall asleep.

Life…

It's been nine months since my new life her with the Martinez. My new name in this new life is Ellena Martinez. Born at October 20, and the only child of Ricky and Rima Martinez. I have a shoulder length loose curly hair, which is pale blue that I inherit to my mother which is weird. Also I have blue eyes, though I miss my green colored eyes.

And let me tell you. My life her is complete opposite of my previous life.

And based on my observation new parents are _filthy rich_.

You see, we live in a big house _-or should I say mansion-_ in France,we have a lot of maids and butler. I have a personal nanny since my new mother was still weak from the labor, though she always visits me every day in the morning to breastfeed me, together with my father. They cooed and baby talk at me. I have never experience this kind of feeling, so I let them be, even though I feel embarrassed. They only spent a few hours since they were busy and my mother's health.

Let's skip the baby issue which full of embarrassment in my life.

And the teetering (?), it hurts like hell, which sometimes I whimper to my mother or father's hold when they visit me. And every time I see their face, it breaks their heart to see me hurting like this that they always panic when I cry when it is too much pain. That's why I never wail or cry when there here.

The next four months, I try to learn to potty train. But always fail because of my body.

What? I refuse to let them touch me in my butt and do some business there! Never! It's dirty in there! Though, I started practice to crawl on my crib (which is big!). That's my biggest accomplishment on that time.

I have also tried to read some books -in secret of course- that I always found when my father forgot to bring it to him when they visit me. Though every day, my nanny (her name is Lenny, she's 28 years old), always catches me to look up the book in my father's hand. The next day she started to bring some children books and read them for me.

My new father's name is Rick Martinez. Ricky owns the biggest company in making of toys, patisseries, and wine in the whole Europe and also, the grandson of the Grand Duke of England! _(God Save the Queen_!_)_.

He is jolly guy, always makes some cracked joke to my mother, he is also very kind and sometimes he is serious when something was up. He has a short blonde hair, pale complexion, has a blue eyes (which I inherited from him). I think he is 6 feet tall and a pure Englishman.

While my mother's name, is Rima Asakura. Rima has a pale blue hair (which at first, I thought that it was weird hair color or that she dyed her hair but when she and I look at the mirror, we have the shame shade of the hair), dark green eyes which father loves (mother added, though father deny it, said it wasn't true). 5'5 feet tall and she is also has a pale skin, and a Japanese. She is a famous architect and she also teaches in a famous university. And she's mischievous. She works at Souh Company.

At first I thought someone was pranking at me when I heard the name Souh. Who would have that name? What kind of society I have been born to? Have I been born to a different dimension, I even thought 'that maybe I was reborn in the anime world or something'. But I just brush it off to the corners of my mind.

But all change when I meet my papa's guest.

I was seven months when papa's friend came to visit us. When I meet their friend, I was so shocked, that I have to secretly pinch my arm to see if I'm just seeing things.

You see I was just playing my dolls with my nanny Lenny in my room, when my parents enter my room together with their guest to introduce me to their friend.

I just meet Souh Yuzuru, Souh Tamaki's father…

Oh My God! I was right! I have been reborn in one of my favorite manga/anime!

Ouran High School HOST CLUB!

I can see now my favorite Shadow King, Ootori Kyouya! He's the sexiest of the entire host club members -in my opinion- next to Souh Tamaki.

I can't believe it if this is luck or a curse. I always love the manga that I follow every episodes and books in every release on it. You could say that was my personal hobby.

My parents started to panic at my behavior since it is so rare for me to cry – its tears of joy idiots! - that they have to call a doctor to check me up. They found out that I have a slight fever. After a few hours of visiting Yuzuru left but with a promise to visit again and bring me some gifts. But before he left, he gave me a white rose _-geez, like father like son-_ with sparkles and white roses on his back. I sweat dropped at that scene.

After three days of being recover he visit again.

One day, I learned that Uncle Yuzuru (he said to call him that) is my godfather. They told me some stories in their youth when I'm eight months old and started to make a sound or baby talked. They meet when father's friend (which is Souh Yuzuru) introduces him to her when he visits his company. And father has been hit with cupid's arrow of love.

"I think it was love at first sight. Every time Yuzuru visit me or vice versa, I always panicked that I thought I'm going to die of heart attack." Then he glared at Yuzuru, who was verrry red at the moment and shaking. "I think Yuzuru enjoys my misery, he even openly flirts at her! The nerve!" my father growled at him.

Said man just laugh together with mother who just chuckle, "Ah, yes I remember that. It was my hobby to see you squirm when I bring Rima with me. I always told her that someone admires or should I say, in love with her but she just laughs at that." He explained to me, I was on his lap at that moment.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I thought that you were just trying to joke at me! You always do that when you have time that all of your previous secretary back out!" defend Rima to us. Snatching me to the guy who always wanted to tell me to call him uncle (I think I can see the reason why papa and _uncle_ we're best of friends)

He courted her for five months until mother gives in. Their relationship has been kept in secret to the public to have some private time and life. And after three years of being together, together they married in secret at the age of twenty five, since father is the heir to position of his grandfather with him as the best man.

Yuzuru talks about his school at Japan. I already know that. The famous Ouran Academy. He also promises me that I will go to that school when I reach 16 years old (with a puppy-dog eyes, so that papa and mama will agree. Talk about the magic of puppy-dog eyes.)

Yuzuru also talks about his cute son Tamaki. He also brings a picture so that we can see both Anne-Sophie and their son. Every time he talks about them, I can see the love and sadness in his eyes when he mentions them. I think this is the plot in which he can't see them whenever he wants.

And because of that I hated Tamaki's grandma for doing that to them.

But Tamaki wants his grandma to acknowledge him so that they can have a complete perfect family.

And so, I decide that I will help him to have his dream family.

But the question is, how can I do that?

_**After five years**__…_

_October 20, eleven A.M. _

_At the Martinez Family mansion In France._

This is the day, the day of my birthday! I'm so excited. NOT!

And because today is my birthday, I am hiding in my room to the monsters of my life...

My mother

And

Lenny.

What? You can't blame me! They always make me wear those dresses with frills! Don't make me wrong, I don't hate dress, I just hate too much frills on them and too much girly stuffs! And even my mother forces me, I refuse and after that she sulks in her dark corner.

"Elleeeeenaaa-chan! Where are you honey?" called my mother. Uh oh, Hudson! We've got some problem! Call 911!

"Ellena-sama! Please you have to come out! We're behind to our schedule for today! The guests are already here! And even the Grand Duke, your great-grandfather is already at the drive way!" Lenny called me frantically. I suddenly freeze my body.

You see, great-grandfather favors me so much. Every time he came to visit us, he always brings some sweets and book. I suddenly want to come out to my hide out in order for me to great- ambush is the correct word though- him.

But I refuse to come out and answer them.

And back to the main problem. Currently I am hiding in my walk-in closet in my room, and I will never come out in my sanctuary.

"Ellena-chan! You have to we're the dress papa buys at you! Papa requests it!" said mother. I stiffened when I hear them enters my closet room. And some is destroying the doors of my room. And suddenly hands wrapped around me. I squeal when I saw that it was my mother who found me.

"Gotcha, I already found you little princess!" I squirm on my mother's hold when she is starting to getting out of my room.

"No! Mama no girlie dress! Pleaaaaase!" I begged mother and then I use my puppy dog eyes; no one can resists from it.

"Silly Ellena-chan. Of course not. Today, your father choose your dress for the party so you can rest assured that it will not be those 'girlie things' you will wear. Though why you're so against to it? They're cute. I should order some restraining order to your uncle Yuzuru, he's a bad influence. Teaching you that weapon (puppy dog eyes), that idiot!" My mother grumbled while I just roll my eyes. And she presents the dress that I will wear for the party. It's a sleeveless dress that reaches my knee, has a color purple and a little pink for the rose as the design and a bow on the side. While the shoes' design, were similar to the dress. I nodded in approved of the dress and the shoes while mama, just roll her eyes seeing my reaction.

"Oh my God! Madame I can't fin-, there you are! We have to get hurry, the guests and the Grand Duke are already here and she's still not dress! Madame what should we do?!" Lenny said hysterically.

My mother wears a pale blue halter dress that reaches her knees, her make-up was a little bit lighter and she let her hair –which is loosely curl- downs.

"Calm down a bit Lenny, we still have time. Knowing Ricky, he already knows that it will be bound to happen. That's why we plan this ahead. You take care of the hair while I take care of the dress she wears. Good for you?" ask mother which my nanny agree by nodding and follow her instruction diligently. She cast me a glare when I just giggle at her panicked state. She is like a running headless chicken.

And after they finished dressed up mama pick me, they were walking to the venue at the party I saw my father at the staircase. He wears a blacked tuxedo with red necktie (mother's choice).

"Shall we ladies?" Ricky said reaching mother with his hand. While the three of us giggle.

**(Let's skip to the boring party and giving the gifts)**

In the party I saw different unknown faces. Though, I could never miss uncle Yuzuru's presence. I also saw great grandfather table with his trusted bodyguard Lucas. That man sends shivers to those people every time someone approaches us –I was sitting at great grandpa's lap- without a proper greeting. _(What a very loyal bodyguard he is.)_

After the party, the guests are starting to go home while others especially the Grand Duke, stay behind. My parents starting to notice how tired I am in great grandfather's lap, they took me to him and pass me to Lenny to get ready for bed, so that they can still entertain the guest that still lingers in the party. After Lenny finishes my nightly routine, she tucks me in the bed and starting to get my bedtime stories.

But before she's done with the book, I'm already asleep

End of the chapter one.

Please review.

On the next chapter it will be time skip. Ten years later!

I hope you enjoy it!

I might update next week!

Thank you! (n_n)


End file.
